This proposal describes a program which will stimulate competitive research at Florida A&M University, in general, and the College of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences, in particular. During the past four (4) months, the faculty committee has engaged in working discussions of the status of competitive research in the College, and ways to stimulate it. It proposes the development of a Research Center which: (1) Will empha- the development of a research infrastructure and faculty development, in contrast to individual research projects; Will create an environment which is more conducive to research productivity measured in terms of successful competition for national or R01 research grants, increased publication of referred papers, and graduation of doctoral students. (3) Will be sufficiently concentrated in the areas (pharmacology, toxicology, medicinal chemistry, and pharmaceutics) in which the Doctor of Philosophy degree is offered, and the clinical sciences in which the Doctor of Pharmacy (i.e. Pharm.D.) degree is offered in order to achieve outstanding results; and (4) Will ensure the long-term effects of the program by strengthening the technical base of the doctoral programs.